1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a container, more particularly one, which includes an image layer, and a main body formed and directly joined to the image layer in a mold by means of carrying out an injection molding process.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Currently existing containers usually have beautiful images on outer sides. Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional container includes a main body 3, and an image layer 4; the main body 3 has a cup-shape with an upper opening; the image layer 4 is a plastic film with various images printed thereon, and is stuck on the main body 3 after the main body 3 is made by means of injection molding.
The above container has the following disadvantages:
1. The images on the container are two-dimensional instead of being three-dimensional therefore they aren't attractive enough.
2. The image layer will separate from the main body after the container has been used for a certain length of time because it is only stuck on the main body. Consequently, the container will become unpleasant-looking.
3. The image layer can't resist high temperature, and can be easily torn away from the main body because it is only stuck on the main body. Therefore, the container isn't convenient to use.